1. Field of the Invention
The invention is primarily based on a support base for a golf club bag equipping a movable base located on the lateral side of a golf club bag and specifically designed to function with pin connection of a support frame and the stand of a golf club bag. When a support frame is pulled out to move outward against golf club bag, the movable base is forced to slide upward and the whole golf club bag is supported in an appropriate inclined degree. Due to the lifting movement of a movable base, golf clubs in the movable base are thus extended outward to achieve the effects of steady standing of a golf club bag with a certain inclined angle, easy reach of golf clubs for users, and improved overall aesthetics in the outlook of a golf club bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
As known, the prior golf club bags in markets as shown in FIG. 1, are to equip support frame C on the surface of golf club bag A and stand B in radiant shape to firmly slant golf club bag A. When stand B, which functions as pin connection of golf club bag A, is opened, the whole golf club bag is steadily supported with an inclined degree. However, after practical usage by various users, it is discovered that the outlook of golf club bag A is not aesthetically pleasing due to the obvious extrusion of base C1 of support frame C against golf club bag A. Also, because base Cr and ground are in full contact, golf club bag A is not steady on the ground. With merely slightly push, it may fall down. Although some of the inventions of prior art, make base C1 foldable, the outlook of golf club bag A is still not aesthetically pleasing. The base C1 can easily be damaged. Thus, considering the various shortcomings of a prior art golf club, bag, there is a need to provide an improved golf club bag without the shortcomings of the prior art golf club.